


You Should Always Check the Back Seat

by zelda_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Rescue, Aftermath of Kidnapping and Abuse, Gen, Younger Jensen, non-Actor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/pseuds/zelda_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN_Masquerade Round 4.</p>
<p>Original Prompt: "Eighteen a nineteen Jared is part of a gang of car thieves. When one day he steals an SUV, he doesn't notice the figure covered under blankets on the backseat. It isn't until he stops to change the plates, that he notices there's a tied up and gagged boy hidden in the back of the car. He recognizes the boy from a picture on television, twelve to fourteen year old Jensen Ackles, grandson of a local judge, who'd gone missing over a year ago.</p>
<p>Jensen is terrified of Jared, it's not the first time that Jensen was rented out to one of his abductors 'friends'. Many of whom loved the idea of taking vengeance on his grandfather by fucking Jensen.</p>
<p>Jared hesitates to just leave Jensen at the hospital, but the boy's so terrified of everyone, that instead he stays with him, and tells the cop about the guy who's care he stole.</p>
<p>I'd just like to see Jared comforting Jensen, taking care of him, and saving him, without having planned on it."</p>
<p>Pretty much that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Always Check the Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Young Jensen had very unpleasant things done to him by his kidnappers, the full extent of which is never revealed and is not discussed in much detail. However, if you think this might be triggering for you, please proceed with caution!
> 
> This probably could have used some more fleshing out, but since I'm _still_ trying to finish one of my fills from Round 3, I decided to just let it go.

After his second strike, Jared had sworn to his momma, the court, and God himself that he was done with stealing cars. Officially, he had a part-time job and was taking classes at the local community college, turning over a whole new leaf.

Unofficially, life wasn’t so great. He was barely passing his classes because he was actually working about three part-time jobs to try and make ends meet. Stealing cars was definitely more lucrative than the honest route. Then his little sister had to have her appendix out, and their insurance didn’t cover everything, so money was even tighter.

When Jared happened to be walking home past the nearby No-Tell Motel and saw a man step out of a black Ford Explorer and leave the keys inside, surely that was a sign that one more time wasn’t so bad when he really needed it, right? Explorers were popular vehicles that were easy to get rid of fast.

That the guy had so obviously left the keys should have been a sign. Jared should have checked for drugs meant for a drop or something before hopping in and peeling out, but he just couldn’t resist the golden opportunity.

He knew of a chop shop all the way across town from his house and was headed that way when he heard a soft sound from the back seat. He looked in the rearview and saw a lump on the seat buried under a scratchy-looking, olive drab blanket. He was about to dismiss it altogether when it moved.

Jared quickly pulled off into the parking lot of a gas station and stared at the lump. Cautiously he reached over and gave the blanket a gentle tug. It slipped down to reveal a tousled mop of dark blonde hair and wide, teary green eyes above a mouth covered in duct tape.

“Holy shit!” Jared breathed. He knew that face!

Jensen Ackles had been missing for almost fourteen months. His parents still showed up on the news every couple of months to plead for his return. 

Jensen’s grandpa was one of the toughest judges in the state of Texas, and that was saying something. Judge Ackles was known for sticking to the letter of the law and not taking any excuses. It made him a lot of enemies, one of whom had kidnapped the judge’s thirteen-year-old grandson, demanding he throw one of his cases to the defendant. The judge had solemnly refused _on camera._ Jared was in way over his head.

Jared pulled the blanket off the rest of the way to find Jensen was wearing only a grubby, white t-shirt and cotton boxers, and his wrists and ankles were bound with more tape. It looked like whoever had him had been feeding him just enough to keep him alive because his limbs were all dangerously thin.

Jared reached out to pull the tape off the younger teen’s mouth, but Jensen flinched back as much as he could, eyes squeezed shut like he was expecting a blow—probably was.

“Hey, hey,” Jared soothed in a quiet tone, “I’m not gonna hurt you, I swear. I didn’t even know you were back there when I took the car. You’re Jensen Ackles, right?”

One vivid green eye cracked open and the boy gave a small nod.

“I’m gonna take that tape off okay? I’ll do it slow so it hopefully won’t hurt too bad. Can you hold still for me?” Jensen nodded again, and Jared carefully peeled back the tape, adhesive clinging to the delicate skin of the boy’s lips. The bottom one was swollen and a little bloody, like somebody had smacked him around recently.

The tape on Jensen’s arms and legs was bunched and creased from apparent struggling, and Jared wasn’t sure he’d be able to find the ends.

Jensen must have seen Jared staring at the tape. “D-do you have a pocket knife? I think you’ll have to cut it off.”

Jared slowly pulled a box-cutter he used at one of his jobs from his backpack, making sure Jensen saw it before moving it toward him very slowly and carefully. With Jensen’s cooperation, they had it off in a few minutes. Jensen rubbed his raw wrists and sat up, looking around furtively.

Jared dove back into his bag for an unopened bottle of a sports drink. “Sip it slow, okay?” he suggested as he offered the bottle to the boy.

“Thanks,” Jensen said after a few moments.

Jared pulled back onto the road and headed for the nearest hospital. There really was no other option his conscience would let him choose. Jensen obviously needed medical attention, and who knew what else had been done to the poor kid that they could gather evidence from and treat?

Jared pulled up outside the emergency room and parked again. Could he just drop the kid off and head for the hills? Jensen wouldn’t turn him in, right? After Jared rescued him? Yeah, Jared internally scoffed, “rescued” him by stealing a car he just happened to be tied up inside!

“I can walk myself in,” Jensen offered, but his hands were shaking so badly that the contents of the bottle he was still clutching were sloshing all over. Jared wasn’t even sure the guy could walk if he tried.

“Nah,” Jared said with a smile he wasn’t really feeling, “I’ll go with you.”

He ended up having to carry Jensen inside.

At first, no one was paying them any mind, but then there was a flurry of strangers all around them, and Jensen clung to Jared like a lifeline, refusing to let Jared leave his side, even when he was brought back to a private exam room.

It was just Jared’s luck that the cop who showed up to take their statements knew Jared on sight.

Jensen’s family showed up shortly after, and the cop bowed out to give them time for their reunion. When Jared tried to leave too, Jensen grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip. “Stay?” he asked, and Jared couldn’t say no.

He was a little surprised when Jensen’s mom gave him a fierce and teary hug as soon as she was able to tear herself away from her long-lost son.

The judge was there, too. He kept staring at Jared with a searching look, and Jared was pretty sure his goose was cooked. Judge Ackles didn’t seem to believe in second chances, let alone thirds.

“Jared’s not going to get in trouble, is he?” Jensen asked his grandfather. “He saved me, Pop-pop! Doesn’t that count for something?”

“This your third strike, boy?” the judge asked Jared, impassive mask in place. Jared bit his lower lip and nodded. “You finish giving that officer your statement, yet?” Jared shook his head. “It won’t be a third strike if you were walking by and saw somebody in the back and took the car to get help. Is that what happened?”

“Um,” Jared stammered.

_“Is it?”_ the judge asked with a pointed look.

“Yes, sir?”

“Good.” The judge gently ruffled his grandson’s hair. “You brought Jensen back to us, and that is worth a great deal.”

It turned out there was a reward for finding Jensen, and Jensen’s dad offered Jared a full-time job that paid better that all his part-time gigs combined and allowed him to schedule around his classes. Jared was really done with stealing cars, now. For good.


End file.
